


适配度100%

by V_stmtROSYyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_stmtROSYyy/pseuds/V_stmtROSYyy
Summary: ^哨向^带微量马东
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 11





	适配度100%

[糕]适配度100%  
^哨向  
^带微量马东

-  
“那就是塔里现存的实战能力最强的哨兵。”路过攀岩训练室的三人不由得停下脚步，看着里面的青年皱着眉头对付墙上的模拟岩体。作为介绍向导的文泰一适时补充道，眼中不掩欣赏的视线。剩余两人的目光也追随过去，钱锟立刻赞许地点点头：“对，旭熙确实是现在不可多得的好苗子，他的各项数值简直趋于恐怖了……估计有往黑哨发展的趋势。”  
“要我说，泰容，在这家伙丧失七情六欲之前你干脆就和他……哎哟。”被不轻不重打了一下的文泰一住了嘴。李泰容抿抿嘴没说话，眼神仍是剖白地盯着那个肌肉匀称的背影。在同一时间黄旭熙从岩体上跳下来，带着护目镜转过脸来看向这边，对上李泰容的目光把后者烫得立刻转移视线。然后黄旭熙露出笑容，往这里过来。

“锟哥，泰一哥……李sir。”他挨个打招呼，在最后一个名字的时候黏糊地停留了两秒。文泰一哥俩好地拍了拍他的肩膀：“不错啊旭熙，看你训练真是赏心悦目。”随两个哥客套了半晌，黄旭熙的眼神不知不觉落在了一直垂眸不知道盯着那里的李泰容身上。  
其实他对李泰容非常熟悉，即使他们连一句正经招呼都没打过，除了刚刚。

李泰容是白塔里综合指标为S的向导之一，具备一切优秀向导需要具备的条件。他的精神体是一只通体雪白、只在四肢和脸部留有几隅黑毛的暹罗猫，平日里喜欢攀在他的脖颈后懒洋洋地舔爪，或者亦步亦趋地跟在李泰容身后。当年，在黄旭熙那届新兵里的所有人都认识李长官——他被指派来带这届新生的实战课，穿一身性冷淡的军装，裤腿和长靴严丝合缝地贴合，讲起话来绝不拖泥带水。  
“有没有觉得自己能打的，哨兵优先，站出来。”黑发真是要命的颜色，配在他脸上简直像乌黑的鸟类羽毛沾上皑皑白雪，让他的脸在阳光下一众平平黑发里突出，美丽得像在发光。黄旭熙舔了舔嘴唇没打算做这个该死的出头鸟，他更倾向于欣赏这位向导导师流畅的实战动作。一个高大的哨兵站起来，脱了外套里边的白T衬出一身腱子肉。李泰容负手看了他一会儿，然后冷眼甩给旁边打哈欠的计时员。后者一个激灵从瞌睡中起身，喊了声开始就缩到观众席上。  
快如闪电的动作把那个哨兵整个人掀倒在地，李泰容甚至连身上的衣服都没多出一条褶子。场上爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，哨兵在李泰容的搀扶下倚着他起身，黄旭熙看得不爽，靠——手扒得那么紧，占便宜也没带这样的。李长官似笑非笑地瞥了负伤的哨兵一眼，然后抬手直接把他丢进观众席一众坐着的新菜鸟们中间。

“好了，在这里哨兵向导平等，我是你们的新任长官李泰容，不懂的问题可以问我。”把军帽压实遮住茂密的黑发，角落里懒洋洋舔爪子的暹罗猫叫了一声跟上它主人的步伐。黄旭熙当晚在白噪音里失眠，走去洗手间洗了把脸，没忍住撑着墙闷声不吭开始自慰。李泰容漂亮的脸是蛊引，流畅的肢体线条是他渴求本身，他边想象着边射在那人白皙修长的腿间，然后开始打扫浴室。他迫不得已再洗了遍澡。

后来就很久没见到李泰容，久到上面不得已派了新长官徐英浩来带他们，久到黄旭熙实力突飞猛进地增长，直接脱离新人班住进白塔自己独一间的房子。听徐长官说，李泰容在一次外出任务中因为和组织失联被暗算，一个人独自灭了对方整个基地，扛下了很多伤晕倒在了组织临时的驻扎地外面。说这话的时候徐英浩脸上染上一丝沉重，意有所指的目光短暂往黄旭熙所在顶尖的哨兵班那儿停了一秒。  
“他要是有个哨兵，也不至于这么辛苦。”  
……

说者无意，听者有心。就这么一瞬的工夫黄旭熙便走神走远了，没有闲心去窥探他的精神领域，李泰容只是面不改色地抬眸看了一眼年轻的哨兵，然后就随钱锟他们继续往前走了。对于李泰容这样的25岁顶尖向导来说，基本上周围所有人都在劝他找个哨兵结合，这也是他目前头疼的事情。黄旭熙固然是个好选择，可他年轻，做事莽撞不惧后果，就刚刚打招呼的26秒内都能走神，不知道上战场以后会是个什么情况。在他没有摸清自己真正想法之前，他不想随意把自己的精神图层交给一个毛头小子共事，也不想在战场上费力照拂一个随时可能丧生的笨蛋。

黄旭熙回过神来看到李sir的背影，这次他仍穿着一丝不苟的军装，近距离接触的时候黄旭熙发现了藏在左边袖口下方的细细一根银链。他路过自己还伴随着一阵若有若无的栀子香，对黄旭熙这样五感敏锐的哨兵简直是勾人利器，把他看得右眼直跳。  
左眼跳财，右眼跳灾，这灾果真是桃花劫，不管怎样一定得拿下的那种。

-  
李泰容和钱锟这次被分配来给新生哨兵们培训精神领域方面的知识，防止他们在战场上轻易受到干扰。因为不熟悉的搭档更容易检测出真实反应，所以两位向导长官交换了学生，然后尽量在不干扰到彼此的环境下释放自己的精神领域。黄旭熙彼时正在练拳，看到身边来陪男朋友的李东赫皱了眉头，还没问怎么了就发现那人一头栽了下去。李马克隔了三个人的距离冲过来一把扶起他，就发现他只是晕了过去，叹了口气把李东赫打横抱起来。  
黄旭熙感觉很新奇：“东赫怎么啦？”  
“被震晕了，毕竟他上次受的伤还没好，”李马克言简意赅，“估计是哪位长官的精神力有点过强了。”

黄旭熙直起腰来，望着朋友急匆匆抱着精神伴侣离开的背影撇撇嘴，然后视线上移，看见了三楼靠着阳台栏杆吹风的李泰容。  
几乎是想都没想，他甩下拳套就往楼上跑去。

走到二楼的时候他急匆匆顿住脚步。怪事，自己像丢了魂一样，目的都没有就往楼上跑。见到李泰容应该说什么？李sir，想来请教你个问题？李sir，你想谈恋爱吗？无论是哪一个都像是找茬意味十足的理由。僵在2楼楼梯上的时候他干脆抓着头发晾干自己，想着没事找事干的话至少也得体面一点，不能一身臭汗去见人家。  
“吱呀——”一声推开阳台厚重的铁门，果不其然吸引了敏捷的向导的视线。对方正拿着一支烟，味道是淡淡的奶油香夹着不容小觑的烟草味，很像他这人的感觉。那只猫没在，李泰容伸手把烟头捻灭，这是在照顾他黄旭熙是个哨兵闻不得这些乱七八糟的味儿；然后直起身子看着曾经的学生往他这步步紧逼。

“不去训练，来这儿偷懒了？”这话一出李泰容本人都想笑。谁不知道这届对自己要求最严苛的哨兵就是黄旭熙，每天可以完成一般哨兵四五倍的训练力度。被问话的小孩儿没接，往自己旁边拱了一下，和他胳膊挨胳膊。没人讲话让社交经验0的向导大人挺无措的，开始自接自茬。  
“你没精神体吗？”  
“……有。”黄旭熙对这种逗小孩似的对话方式无语，接话也硬乎了些。他打个响指，身边就穿过空气圈跳出一只宽脊窄腰的凶猛雪原狼，却还是年幼了些，齿节还没长硬。暹罗猫不知什么时候攀到了黄旭熙肩上，此刻从他肩头跃下与雪狼周旋，互相龇牙示威捍卫领地。李泰容看小动物打架挺新颖，自己没注意旁边人看他愈发暗沉的眸色，像个女孩儿似的眨巴眨巴瞳仁超一般直径的漂亮眼睛，想凑近些就被从后面拉住了一截小臂扯回来。

“抱歉，既然李sir擅自进入了我的精神图层，那让我亲一下也没什么过分的吧？”回过头看，是无论眼神还是攥紧的手掌都十分危险的黄旭熙。因为刚刚的培训中自己的精神力意外地有些不受控制，强度很高的精神力一下子压垮了部分哨兵脆弱的精神图层，导致李泰容连忙收回精神力，独自走到天台来生闷气。而在黄旭熙走上第一级台阶李泰容便出于安全考虑进入了他的精神领域查看，出乎意料的是一片幽静的谷里，平静的湖面倒映着柔和的月光。他远远地观望着，看到一头狼驮着一位看不甚清晰的少年在树林间不停穿梭，最终停在了距他不远的草地上。  
少年跳下了狼背，黄旭熙拉开了天台的门。一切像正负极的磁铁一样强迫又甘愿地朝彼此双向而行。有种对命运的无奈，李泰容叹了口气。

被反压在天台护墙上，被迫踮起脚揽着对方脖子接吻时李sir的心还是被狠狠动摇了。黄旭熙的眉骨深邃，那对好看的眼睛里照着自己慌乱的神色，双手还坏心眼地搂着自己的腰越缠越紧。他很少在表达感情方面迟疑，此刻却舍不得推开这么一个不对劲的吻。黄旭熙的技巧很强，先吮着唇肉轻轻吻着，然后毫不犹豫地撬开齿关，向更深处攻城掠地，勾着李泰容的舌尖和他缠在一起。李泰容的手都快环不住了，被黄旭熙一把拉住紧紧扣在自己后脑上。被吻得腿软，任命似的闭上眼了的李泰容感觉到黄旭熙轻轻与他额头抵额头，然后放开了他。两个人没话可说，搂在一起喘着气。  
“黄旭熙……你……”李泰容确实被亲得狠了，换气换的话都说不完整。耐心听他讲完，黄旭熙差点嗤笑出声。  
“你还配不上我。”

“那泰容哥想怎么样？”黄旭熙强迫向导哥哥看他的眼睛，“我若是配不上你，还有谁可以？”  
“反正……你太小了，你还不懂……”李泰容一时间也不知道怎么解释，结结巴巴的，“以后等你上了战场你就知道了。”  
“那，哥可以大胆在我身上打赌试试看。”年轻的A级哨兵一眨不眨地盯紧李泰容的瞳孔认真道，“哥哥跟我精神结合，我上战场与你互相辅佐，若是赢了——”

哈，真是疯了。李泰容躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着。黄旭熙那句“若是赢了，你便归我”太刺耳了，烫得他把自己缩在被窝里小小一团脸颊熟透得红着发抖。文泰一熄灯时看他这副模样抿了抿嘴，还是做人留底线地没去这人精神领域看个究竟。

-  
谁都没想到的战争很快来袭。C国作为弱国濒临瓦解，此刻已是炮火连天，他们T国和对面N国当然要分一杯羹。黄旭熙的训练加剧，这次他们新兴培养出来的A级哨兵团队要作为战争的秘密武器负责摘下胜利的旗帜。他每日都看到在精神隔离室里高强度训练的李泰容，这也多少让他热血沸腾。  
虽然上次没骗到小猫和自己精神结合，但自这次胜利归来之后，那人应该认可自己能与他比肩，并且得把承诺履行才行。往手上缠着绷带准备实战训练的黄旭熙乐不思蜀地想着，下一秒就被徐英浩从背后痛击脑壳。

“都打起精神来！”徐长官的代名词是雷厉风行。黄旭熙和李马克对视一眼，都严肃起来。

带着精神体终于走出封闭室的李泰容招致了训练结束的满室哨兵热切的目光。这次战争是个非常好的证明自己的机会，若是这次能在战役中出人头地，得到李泰容青睐平步青云也不是不可能的事。可惜李sir看都不看他们一眼，视线极快地略过黄旭熙便慌慌张张地收回。暹罗猫可能看主人太磨叽摇了摇头，嘴里衔了张纸条就飞快蹿上黄旭熙肩头。他笑着拍了拍已然化身盟友的猫咪黑乎乎的脑袋，揭开纸条一看。

“可以考虑。  
TY”

“马克哥，去吃饭吧……啊，旭熙哥还在练啊。”李东赫兴高采烈地跑进来，挽住李马克的胳膊就发现了旁边汗流浃背也还在和徐英浩比试的黄旭熙。马克“啊”了一声：“不知道受什么刺激了。”  
小情侣甜甜蜜蜜地走了，黄旭熙再次被撂倒在垫子上。徐英浩受不了地瘫在另一边喘气：“我说你小子今天发什么疯啊，去吃饭吧，练也不是这么个练法。”  
“嘿嘿，徐长官慢走！”黄旭熙嬉皮笑脸地爬起来，抹了把脸上的汗就把莫名其妙的徐英浩送走。然后他重新倒在软垫上，看着纸条傻笑，还忍不住亲了一口。

-  
等狙击手隔着八百米开外确定了敌方几个前锋和高处的狙手的位置后，李泰容就沉下性子铺开了精神图层。队伍选择了夜晚突袭前进，为的就是让擅长夜战的T国新兵打对面一个出其不意。黄旭熙拿着一挺SCAR-L随队伍匍匐前进着，耳边的对讲机传来李泰容平稳的声音。  
“365方向两个架枪的，90正前方有一只目测8~10个人的小队正在往前，160方向20人的大队也在往这赶……高处12、80和370方向的狙击手暂时没有发现你们。”李泰容皱着眉，语速极快地接下一句判断，“A队再接近目标25米，到前方石坡掩体的时候就发起进攻。B队继续前进，不要受到干扰。注意安全，时刻小心。”

“收到。”黄旭熙轻笑一声，往对讲机里回复。3秒钟后前方突然被抛来一个闪光弹，刺拉拉的火光下A队没人敢动，耳畔传来李泰容的声音：“下一个是雷，A队全队向左侧树丛立刻移动！有闪光弹对面狙击手看不见你们！”  
九个训练有素的A队队员立刻向左侧快速前进。黄旭熙一咬牙，从兜里摸出个雷向估测的方向扔过去。随着两声巨响，A队成员耳鸣了一瞬，然后再次听到李泰容的声音：“……炸倒三个。准备正面拼。”  
黄旭熙递给身后的李马克和几个队员一个眼神。大家会意，带上护目镜便冲了出去。两边火光一片，T国这边的狙击手顺利扣倒两个狙手，然后E队的坦克及时赶到。正当李泰容准备放松一下神经的时候，对面投来了导弹，直接命中A队藏身的树丛附近。  
过于大的波动让李泰容一下睁开了眼，精神领域瞬间不稳定起来。钱锟握住李泰容的肩膀：“还行吗，换我吧？”  
“……锟。”李泰容的声音听起来前所未有的冷静，“我能去支援吗？我跟E队走。”  
“你疯了吗？！”钱锟眉头皱得死紧，“这里才是最重要的，失去了判断你让我们的人白白送死吗！你不能走！”  
李泰容没说话，调试了一下对讲机。

“我是总指挥部李泰容向导，A队所有人，听到请回答。”  
机械地重复着这句话，直到第五遍，对讲机传来微弱的回复。

“泰容，我还活着。”  
李泰容在那瞬间落下泪来。

……  
战争打到第二日清晨，钱锟痛苦地揉了揉眉心，然后被李泰容从座位上扶起来。他的脸上又变回了一贯的平静，除却微红的眼圈以外看着和平日无二。钱锟敏锐地察觉到他的状态不对劲，然后就发现李泰容的精神力已经失控到快要把他一起压制的程度了。这样不是暴走就得超负荷，可李泰容已经闭起眼睛重新打开了精神图层。他的精神力迅速而果断地切断了对面几个精神薄弱的哨兵的精神领域，然后凶猛地持续进攻着。在这样的攻势下T国的军队转居上风，而那只暹罗猫变得透明，最终消失在了钱锟怀里。钱锟担心地看着李泰容，他现在是连精神体都维持不了的状态了，估计短时间恢复不好了。这么想着他立刻也打开精神领域，帮助己方战士恢复精神力。

黄旭熙刚刚被炸弹燎翻滚进灌木丛中，等他醒来就发现接触自己的精神力从具有攻击性的变为了稍有些温柔的那位。他开始担心李泰容的情况，于是赶忙爬起来加入战斗。身边的李马克突然倒了下去，他偏头看来，吓得差点停止呼吸。

——李马克的腹部赫然有着一个血洞。而那个因为暗算而探头的狙击手被己方狙手一击毙命。

……  
“求求您了，一定要救活他。”黄旭熙没有眼泪，就那么愣愣坐在草地上。前天医生们紧急联系上了总部，然后先把李马克这样的重伤病患用直升机运回去。战争持续了三日，最终以N国投降告终。今夜他们就要启程回T国了，而他还没有见到李泰容。  
“怎么了？”架着一只缠满绷带夹板的胳膊的徐英浩走过来，靠着黄旭熙坐下。两个人看着因为战争满目疮痍的远处，又仰头看了看太阳。黄旭熙苦笑一声：“在想，我够不够格配得上他。”  
“哦，你说泰容啊。”徐英浩一点儿都不惊讶，拍了拍黄旭熙的肩，“别这么想，你已经做得足够出色了。”

“徐长官您怎么知道是他！”  
“这还用问吗，上次李泰容经过你就跟打鸡血一样，那小暹罗猫给你传个纸条你傻笑半天，还扯着我拼命练拳，当我瞎啊。”徐英浩翻白眼，“不过说真的，如果你们真的结合了，那真的是不容小觑的厉害组合。”  
徐英浩托词外边太冷，缩回帐子里。他们在一个钟头后拔营出发。

-  
“欢迎啊，各位。”迎接队伍里没有李东赫，估计在照顾他马克哥哥。文泰一乐呵呵地抱了抱黄旭熙，他身后的年轻向导们红着脸悄悄打量着一个个带着或多或少伤的血气方刚的哨兵们。黄旭熙没空注意这个，他满心满眼都是一回来就把自己丢房间里的李泰容。  
“泰容房间在三楼……欸你小子要干嘛去！”文泰一在后面叫，徐英浩在旁边插了句嘴：“去见心上人。”  
“我靠，李泰容不是死活不要吗！”文泰一作为室友在心里鄙视这种嘴上不要身体诚实的行为，并且开始思考自己今晚住哪儿。

……  
敲了三声门没人应的黄旭熙正准备翻个窗户啥的，门被哗一下拉开了，面色不虞的李泰容堵着门冷眼看他。黄旭熙还没说话，被拽着肩膀拉进去锁上了门。  
被蛮横地吻住时黄旭熙的心情简直像过山车一样。毕竟他的爱人眼神太狠，看过来的时候自己的血液都快冻上了。李泰容踮脚闭着眼亲他，膝弯还不老实地在他瞬间起立的老二上磨蹭。把他整个扛起来摔在床上，黄旭熙把外套甩到地上，又脱掉李泰容碍事的军装外套，然后迫不及待地继续亲上去。来势猛烈的亲吻把李泰容嘴角不自禁流出的涎液舔掉，然后渡进舌头与他交缠，把李泰容逼得轻喘出声。手指还不老实地去脱他的裤子，大掌从滚圆的细嫩臀部下滑，把一整条裤子直接剥下大半，然后隔着内裤按压那根勃起的东西。  
李泰容脸颊红红地赖在他怀里这么看他，把黄旭熙勾得精虫上脑，直接俯下身把他的胳膊拉起来先亲吻一对挺立的乳头，胯磨磨蹭蹭地撞对方的股间，把李泰容亲的求饶，左一句“旭熙轻一点”右一句“不要咬那里”。太可爱了，简直怎么弄都美不胜收，逼得人把他吃干抹净那样。黄旭熙坐起身来，把李泰容抱到怀里形成后背位，一边用手揉捻他嫩粉色的漂亮乳尖一边剥下他的内裤。李泰容的前端已经湿了，正慢慢往外溢水，被黄旭熙带动从头撸直根部，然后来回揉搓。本来练枪的手就结了很多茧，这么一刺激、连龟头都照顾到惹得李泰容难耐地在他怀里扭来扭去，然后他便加快了手法，逼得李泰容在自己怀里大口喘着射在了他手上。主被动权利更替，李泰容踉跄着从他怀里爬出来，然后把他内裤扒到一边就把他的老二吞下去。嘴巴太小导致性器只能在嘴里戳出各种形状，黄旭熙就恶趣味地去碰李泰容鼓鼓囊囊的口腔外壁，然后终于忍不住地把他的头发稍微拎着操进嘴里。李泰容高仰着脖颈的时候很漂亮，眼角凝着一点生理泪水，看他的眼神也失了焦距。

“旭熙……不要了……就到这里就可以了……”咽下去大半粘稠精液的李泰容像意识恢复一般摆手拒绝。黄旭熙笑了一声，把他掐着腰摆好姿势，还好心地拍拍直挺挺的腰背：“泰容哥哥，你把腰塌下去点，为你好。”  
黄旭熙在床上简直和训练时一样猛，像头野兽那样在李泰容尚且半湿的股缝里掖进去，然后换换动作起来。痛得咬住手指，然后黄旭熙就俯身上来，把他两只手背握住，接着就相当不给面子地狠操进去，大开大合起来。李泰容眼泪立刻淌了下来，被黄旭熙操得前仰后倾，双腿颤得不行，滴染上精液的白皙大腿和黄旭熙训练有素的偏暗肤色的腿产生淫糜的对比。腿逐渐张开很大的距离，然后就被按倒陷进床铺中间，黄旭熙一只手握着他纤细的腰窝、另一只手沿着他的大腿外侧来回抚弄着，最后他低下头，在射进去的同时一寸一寸沿着脖颈吻上李泰容凹凸不平的脊背，嘬出或深或浅的痕迹。

“哥哥是可以为我生孩子的吧？”精疲力尽时黄旭熙贴着他的耳廓小声道。接着他就看见眼前一片迷雾，中间破开一道黄灿灿的阳光。  
这是李泰容的精神领域。从身体结合到精神结合，他们现在是真正的伴侣了。A级哨兵和S级向导，黄旭熙和李泰容，他们本就是天作之合。  
-END-


End file.
